dcheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Homem-Hora (Rex Tyler)
Atributos: Destreza: 5 (6) Força: 3 (9) Corpo: 4(9) Int: 5 Vontade: 5 Mente: 4 Infl: 5 Aura: 4 Espírito: 6 Iniciativa: 15 (16) Hero Points: 90 Poderes: Jumping 2, Longevity 1 (Até Zero Hora), Running 7, Ultra Vision 2 limitações: Originalmente, Atributos entre parenteses, Jumping, Running e Ultra Vision apenas disponíveis por uma hora após Tyler ingerir uma das Pílulas Miraclo; Quando ele descobriu que luz negra (como a de Lady Fantasma) poderia ativar resíduos de Miraclo em seu corpo, os aumentos proporcionados têm -1 AP cada, e Catastrófica Power Burnout, porém sem causar dependência. Durante a curta publicação de Justice Society of America (1992), Tyler aprendeu de Johnny Quick que poderia usar estas habilidades por uma hora após recitar "O Homem da Hora". Nesta forma não há efeitos colaterais além da duração de uma hora. Perícias: Gadgetry 7, Scientist 7 Vantagens: Area Knowledge (New York), Connections: Combatentes da Liberdade (baixa, período da Segunda Guerra somente), Sociedade da Justiça (alta), All-Star Squadron (alta, período da Segunda Guerra somente), Credentials (químico), Genius, Scholar (bioquímica) Desvantagens: Age (velho, após sair do Limbo do Ragnarok somente), Dark Secret (viciado em Miraclo), Married (Wendi Harris, a partir dos anos 50) Mistrust (Somente de 1951 a 1955), Secret Identity; Serious Irrational Attraction por Pílulas Miraclo Alter ego: Rex Tyler Motivação: Upholding the Good Ocupação: químico Riqueza 5 EQUIPAMENTO Pílulas Miraclo (x6) {DESTREZA 6, FORÇA 9, CORPO 9, Jumping 2, Running 7, R#3, Desvantagens: Efeitos da pílula só duram uma hora. Se o Número de confiança (3) é tirado antes deste tempo, os poderes falham. Deve-se aguardar mais uma hora antes de tomar outra pílula. Se outra pílula é ingerida antes de 1 hora, ou o usuário não for da linha genética de Tyler, o dano físico vai direto para a Condição Atual oferecida pelo Corpo do usuário, em vez da Condição Atual adicional ganha pelo uso da pílula. Uso contínuo de Miraclo causa dependência (Serious Irrational Attraction por Miraclo). Leucemia Miraclo: Se a quantidade de Condição Atual perdida é igual a duas vezes o Corpo normal (sem Miraclo) do usuário, ele contrai Leucemia Miraclo, e perde -1 AP em Destreza e Força, e a partir daí a Condição Atual perdida usando Miraclo torna-se permanente. Não há cura conhecida. Se o usuário não é da linha genética dos Tyler ou é um animal, deve jogar 1 d10. Um resultado 5 ou maior indica que a pílula funciona nele. Conhecidos seres em que a pílula funciona são Bane e Hooty, a coruja do Dr. Meia Noite } Origem Rex Tyler era um cientista que criou a Pílula Miraclo, uma poderosa vitamina que dava a seu usuário superforça e invulnerabilidade durante uma hora. Decidido a usar essa descoberta para ajudar as pessoas, Rex tornou-se um super-herói chamado Homem-Hora e juntou-se aos Combatentes da Liberdade e, mais tarde, à Sociedade da Justiça da América. Ele também se casou com sua namorada, Wendy, e teve um filho, Rick. Quando os integrantes da SJA foram forçados pelo Senado Americano a revelarem suas verdadeiras identidades e tornarem-se agentes governamentais ou se aposentarem, Rex descobriu que havia ficado viciado tanto em combater o crime quanto em Miraclo e continuou agindo como um fora-da-lei. Porém, ele foi convencido a parar por Wendy e entrou em reabilitação. Devido ao seu vício, ele foi um pai ausente para Rick, que, em busca de sua aprovação, tornou-se o segundo Homem-Hora. Rex conseguiu convencê-lo a não seguir seus passos e, pouco depois, foi enviado para o Limbo ao lado dos outros membros-fundadores da SJA, onde ficou preso durante anos. Quando retornou, ele descobriu que Rick não seguiu seu conselho e também havia ficado viciado em Miraclo. Para ajudá-lo, Rex conseguiu desenvolver uma versão não-viciante da vitamina, que era injetada diretamente na corrente sanguínea do usuário. Pouco depois, Rex foi morto pelo vilão Extemporâneo ao lado de Al Pratt, o primeiro Átomo, e Charles McNider, o primeiro Doutor Meia-Noite. Anos depois, Matthew Tyler, o Homem-Hora andróide do Século 835, viajou de volta no tempo até o dia em que Rex foi morto e o tirou da batalha por 60 minutos, transportando-o para um laboratório no Ponto do Tempo, um lugar onde o tempo não passa. Assim, Rick, que eventualmente voltou a ser o Homem-Hora, podia conversar com ele apertando um botão em sua luva, mas apenas por uma hora. Durante uma missão no Khandaq, Rick foi mortalmente ferido pela vilã Nêmese e viajou até o Ponto do Tempo, colocando a ampulheta que lhe servia de âncora cronal no pescoço de seu pai e enviando-o de volta para o presente em seu lugar. Rex ajudou a equipe a derrotar o Adão Negro e reuniu-se com Wendy. Pouco depois, Matthew retornou e ajudou Rex a voltar ao Ponto do Tempo e salvar Rick. Lá, Matthew decidiu dar outra chance a tanto Rex quanto Rick e assumiu o lugar de Rex no confronto com o Extemporâneo, sacrificando-se para permitir que Rex pudesse continuar vivendo com a esposa e o filho no presente. Em agradecimento, Rex dedicou-se a reconstruir Matthew. Category:Fichas Category:Era de Ouro Category:Heróis Category:SJA Category:Terra 2 Category:Combatentes da Liberdade